


Forever and Always

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Takes place over the course of their life, also it's easy to skip if you don't wanna read it, childhood AU, don't worry it's underage bc it happens when theyre teens, i didnt write some creepy child porn or smth, its not super explicit though, playground marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Resolves often take inspiration from how it starts.Alternatively, Oikawa and Bokuto never left each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm you should be proud of me bc I thought I was on a writers block but when I started this I literally could not stop and I finished it in one day. There's a tiny bit of smut, but the way I formatted this, it should be fairly easy to skip once you get there if you're not comfortable reading it.

“You may now kiss!”

Bokuto’s mouth grows into a big grin, before he wraps his arms tight around Oikawa and excitedly kisses his cheek. Oikawa treats Bokuto to the same, squeezing his eyes shut as he presses a firm pout against his cheek.

Everyone around them cheers, though some joke around, saying that kisses are gross and they'll get cooties.

Bokuto puts his fists on his hips and claims “Even if I do get cooties, they'll be Oikawa’s, so I don't care!” Oikawa hides behind Bokuto, poking his head over the other’s shoulder.

The honeymoon consists of exchanging dandelions and taking turns pushing each other on the swingset until someone complains that they're hogging it. When the bell rings, they shove their dandelions into their pockets, not even considering that they won't be pristine when they take them back out.

Their fingers tangle themselves together as they walk back inside.

“Bokuto and Oikawa got married!” Someone exclaims to the teacher.

“That's nice, I wish the newlyweds the best.” The teacher smiles as the kids file inside and into their seats.

\---

Bokuto and Oikawa no longer go to the same school, but middle school is fairly calm so they still meet up regularly.

It's not like they don't have any other friends, because they do. They hang out with their other friends often, sometimes even hang out as a whole big group. But the times that Bokuto and Oikawa spend together mean a lot, since it's not as often as when they were kids.

Sometimes they practice volleyball in Oikawa's backyard. Sometimes they go to Bokuto’s favorite arcade. Oftentimes they just lay around in one of their bedrooms, catching up on each other's separate lives. Bokuto listens as Oikawa complains about Iwaizumi. Oikawa is flooded with secondhand embarrassment as Bokuto tells stories of stupid things he's done with Kuroo.

Oikawa lies on his bed, tossing a volleyball towards the ceiling and catching it before it ever has the chance to land on his face. Bokuto’s head rests on Oikawa's thighs, with his own legs up the wall. He turns his head to face Oikawa, ignoring the fact that if anyone were to walk in, it would look like he's just staring at the other’s crotch. “Hey.”

Oikawa catches his ball one last time and holds it. “Yeah?”

“I'm hungry.”

“Me too.”

\---

Their second year of high school is the best. During their first year, they have to adjust to the bigger workload. During their third year, they have to go to college prep classes and study for entrance exams, not to mention trying to make memories with their friends at school.

Second year is a good year.

Sure, they still saw each other the other two years, but during their second year they saw each other at least a few times every week.

They still did some of the same things they did in middle school, but they also tried new things.

Their second year was filled with clumsy handjobs and prodding tongues, but also gentle cuddles and falling asleep in each other's arms. There was a learning curve, but neither of them really cared, since it was the other that they were with.

Bokuto's bed creaks ever so slightly as their hips jut against each other. He's probably too young, but Bokuto always gets sentimental when he's with Oikawa like this. He reaches his hand up to thumb over Oikawa's nipple, before sliding it back down to rest on his waist, smiling fondly up at the setter’s blushing face.

Oikawa takes both of their lengths into his hand and pumps them together, startling even himself as his thighs involuntarily tighten their grip on either side of Bokuto’s hips. When he picks up his pace, Oikawa can feel Bokuto trying to thrust to meet his hand. He presses his free hand to the other’s toned chest to keep him in place, pumping even faster.

A whine escapes Oikawa's lips when he feels a strong hand cover his own, circling a thumb over his weepy slit, effectively halting his movements. He bites his lip to hold back his moaning, after all, he doesn't want to get Bokuto in trouble.

Bokuto brings his hand up to caress Oikawa's cheek, the latter leaning into his warm touch. After a moment, he pulls him forward by his butt, so that Oikawa is now straddling his shoulders instead of his hips. “I wanna suck you off,” Bokuto grins, his gaze intense, yet caring, as he searches Oikawa’s eyes for any signs of disinterest.

\---

University is a lot easier on Bokuto and Oikawa. When they found out that they'd been accepted to the same school, they requested each other as roommates when filling out the housing forms.

Even though now they can be intimate whenever they want, it actually happens a lot less often than when they were in high school. Their hormones aren't running wild, anymore, they have the self control to not fuck like rabbits as soon as they're in their dorm.

They did, however, push the beds together so they can sleep together and not feel cramped.

Oikawa wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as he rolls over. Bokuto is still there. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it was just a bad dream. He drapes his arm over the other’s midsection and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, staying there as he relishes in the familiar scent he's grown to cherish so deeply. Cinnamon candy and a hint of something he can't quite name, just knows that it smells like what nostalgia feels like.

Not awake enough to understand what's happening, just enough to feel a new sensation around him, Bokuto instinctively leans backwards into Oikawa’s arms, pressing his back against the other’s chest. Oikawa will play it off as Bokuto being the one to get closer first and he simply indulged him, but he relaxes into his boyfriend, even if just for the moment.

\---

With how often Bokuto proclaims his undying love for Oikawa, he thought he would have proposed by now.

Since he’s been waiting for over two years and it still hasn't happened, Oikawa decided to take matters into his own hands. He went out and bought a gold ring, pulled out the outfit that he knows is Bokuto’s favorite, and set up the perfect night in, since he knows it's what Bokuto would want, even though he personally would rather go to a fancy restaurant.

Oikawa’s hands are clammy and his hair is sticking to the back of his neck from sweat. He hid the box with the ring behind a pillow on the couch, making sure it was by his seat and not Bokuto’s. He makes up some excuse for Bokuto to leave, snacks or something, he doesn't even remember already, thankful that the spiker is oblivious to how obviously nervous he is.

Once Bokuto is out of the room, Oikawa runs his hands down his torso to smooth his shirt, and rushes to grab the small box from the pillow. When he sees Bokuto come through the entryway, he springs to his feet, taking a knee in front of him. He opens the small leather box. “Bokuto Koutarou, will you be my husband?”

Bokuto furrows his brows, almost as if he were disappointed. He grabs Oikawa's hand, urging him to stand up. “What are you talking about? I thought we already were married?”

“When would we have gotten married?”

“Don't you remember? We got married on the playground when we were kids!”

Oikawa pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course that's what Bokuto meant. He loves him, but he sure can be dense sometimes. “Yeah, when we were _kids._ How did you think that was real?”

Bokuto thinks about it for a moment, finally answering “Well, I never dated anyone else. And I don't think you dated anyone else either. I dunno, it just kinda felt real.”

Oikawa releases a long sigh, before pulling the lovable idiot in for a hug. “I'll take that as a yes, then?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, squeezing Oikawa tightly.


End file.
